


His Old Shirt

by lilgulie5



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilgulie5/pseuds/lilgulie5
Summary: Dany and her fiancé Jon are visiting his family in the North. She wakes before Jon and explores his childhood bedroom. A fluffy, modern au ficlet.





	His Old Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a modern au Jonerys fic before and this one is inspired by a t-shirt I found this weekend that said "Property of Castle Black". I'm contemplating the possibility of expanding this into a full length fic. 
> 
> I originally posted this on Tumblr as @ktwrites.

She was up before Jon. Of course. Dany always had a hard time sleeping the first night in a strange bed. That fact, together with visiting Jon’s family in his childhood home for the first time was more than enough to make her toss and turn. Now that she was awake, her stomach felt faintly nauseous. She couldn’t say the same for her fiance. Jon was still blissfully asleep. 

Carefully untangling herself from his embrace, she slid to the edge of the bed and glanced around until she found a black tshirt at the foot of the bed. She vaguely remembered tossing it there the night before while they struggled- and most likely failed- to keep quiet. Dany wasn’t sure if it was the wine, the thrill of fooling around in the bedroom Jon grew up in, or a combination of the two, but once they had all gone to bed she couldn’t keep her hands off of him. 

She pulled the shirt on and stood from the bed, glancing at herself in the mirror. Her silver-blonde hair was a disheveled mess, but she smiled when she read what the shirt said. Property of Castle Black. Despite no longer being at the Wall, Jon still kept some mementos of his days of service in the prestigious Night’s Watch. She hadn’t noticed what it said last night when it was tucked under his black sweater. 

Jon’s room was unsurprisingly tidy, not that he’d been home recently. Everything had its place. He had an impressive number of trophies and medals, but they were neatly tucked further back on a shelf, behind framed photos of him with his siblings, and one prominent picture of Jon and his father Ned. Dany took it from the shelf and studied it closely. She couldn’t say that he closely resembled his father, but she knew where he got the inspiration for his current hairstyle. 

“That was taken the day I left for the Watch,” a voice from behind her said, causing Dany to jump. 

“You look so much younger,” she replied, setting the frame back on the shelf. 

“It feels like a lifetime ago,” Jon agreed. He put his glasses on and crawled out of the bed in just his boxer briefs. Dany smiled when he wrapped his arms around her from behind and buried his head in the crook of her neck. “Nice shirt, by the way. It looks good on you.” 

“You’re probably not getting it back anytime soon.” 

“I think I can cope. I’m going to jump in the shower. I’d ask you to join me, but everyone’s going to be waking up.” 

“Can I just run into the loo really quickly first?” Dany asked, meeting his eyes in the mirror. “My stomach isn’t quite right this morning. I think it’s something I ate last night.” 

“Sorry love,” Jon frowned. “Take your time. I’m just meeting Sam for lunch and I think Bran is tagging along.” 

“Thanks!” 

Dany turned in Jon’s arms and reached up on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss on his lips. She grabbed her overnight bag and slung it over her shoulder before heading to the bathroom. She stopped just shy of the door and turned around. 

“I’m really glad we came here, Jon. We’ll figure this out. You’ll get some answers, I promise.” 

“Me, too Dany. Thanks, I know we will, too.”


End file.
